This invention relates generally to cosmetics and more particularly to a cold facial compress which may be used by applying to the face of a person for effecting contraction of the facial and neck tissue, the compress having a configuration permitting use by persons having various size faces and containing a coolant material which remains pliable when subjected to low temperatures and is slow to absorb heat.
The application of cold toweling and the like have been used by beauty salons and other cosmetologists for the purpose of shrinking and contracting the facial tissues, such use over long periods of time having the effect of preventing wrinkling of the facial skin tissue. When using toweling wetted and cooled in a refrigerator or the like the toweling rapidly absorbs heat and must be recooled repeatedly. As the toweling absorbs heat the frozen water melts and is uncomfortable to the user. Moreover, the toweling covers substantially the entire face or at least the mouth and nose of the user. Although there have been various cooling packages proposed for therapeutic purposes no facial applicator having slow heat absorbtion capabilities are known to have been proposed in the prior art. For example, Paul U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,041 proposed goggles for use about the eyes and nose of a user subsequent to surgery; Brennen U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,054 proposed a wrap positionable about the head and neck; and Salem U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,982 proposed an elongated wrap for use about a foot or the like. Furthermore, a facial mask type wet heated toweling positioned about the cheeks and chin of the facial area of a user has been proposed for softening facial wiskers prior to shaving as illustrated in Dopyera U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,153.